Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mouse controllers, and more particularly to a combination primary mouse controller and child""s mouse controller for controlling a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Perala, U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,472, teaches a first mouse controller that is adapted to operably engage a second mouse controller so that both controllers can be used to control a cursor. In one embodiment, the first mouse controller includes three jump-switches to enable control to be alternated between the first mouse and the second mouse. In another embodiment, firmware is used to control which of the buttons are active.
Other prior art devices function simultaneously with the function of the primary control device. For example, Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,273, teaches a game controller for infants that functions to control a computer display based upon the movements of a xe2x80x9ccontrol wandxe2x80x9d along a plane perpendicular to the wand. The control wand functions simultaneously with the function of an ordinary mouse. Additional examples of this structure are shown in Robbins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,590 (multiple linked game controllers), Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,837 (computer device having multiple pointing devices), Dell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,187 (port expansion adapter for video game port), Pepper, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,552 (touch panel system), Medina, U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,318 (foot-controlled computer mouse), and Drennan et al., U.S. Des. 381,640 (computer mouse having an audio interface.
The prior art teaches the use of multiple control devices to control a computer. However, the prior art does not teach a child""s mouse controller that can be attached to a primary mouse controller, the primary mouse controller automatically switching operable control of the computer from the primary mouse controller to the child""s mouse controller so that a child can use a mouse specially designed for a child without disconnecting the primary mouse controller. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a combination primary mouse controller and child""s mouse controller for controlling a computer through a computer port. The primary mouse controller is shaped for use by an adult user once the primary mouse controller has been operably attached to the computer port. The child""s mouse controller is shaped for use by a child user and is capable of operable engagement with the primary mouse controller. The primary mouse controller includes a means for sensing insertion of the second connector into the auxiliary port. The primary mouse controller also includes a means for directing control between the input mechanism and the auxiliary port in response to the means for sensing insertion such that the input mechanism is operatively connected with the connector until the second connector is inserted into the auxiliary port, upon which the operative connection is switched from the input mechanism to the auxiliary port.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a combination primary mouse controller and child""s mouse controller having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a child""s mouse controller that enables a child to more easily control a computer.
A further objective is to provide a primary mouse that enables the operable connection of the child""s mouse controller to the computer without disconnecting the primary mouse controller from the computer.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.